


Kinktober 2020

by maverickmabel



Category: Kinktober 2020 - Fandom
Genre: Art, Bondage, Comic, Consensual, Dominance, Lingerie, Multi, Painplay, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Spanking, Submission, Suit Kink, Suit Sex, Suspension, Teasing, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, Tickling, daily drawings for kinktober - no fandom, though i dont know what going to happen each day so who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maverickmabel/pseuds/maverickmabel
Summary: prompt list from @A_Filthy_King and @jijidraws on twitterhere
Kudos: 17





	1. Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (didnt have much time for this one due to computer breaking and fixing - wanted to make a lightning bolt out of the space between bodies and haven't really succeeded so that's a concept i want to return to sometime)


	2. Kissing




	3. Tickling




	4. Licking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly did not know i had anything even close to these perspectives within me. thanks, kinktober


	5. Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw sub underestimates how much spanking builds up over time


	6. Wet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the word Wet > [UNKNOWN PROCESS] > suit orgy???


	7. Fingering




	8. Lingerie




	9. Cuffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> specifically that trope where you have the villain of the story cuffed and on the ground but for some reason they still feel dangerous and you dont feel safe


	10. Roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fundamental elements


	11. Hair Pull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> always think hair stress feels more like electricity than electricity does - maybe because its so many points of contact


	12. Whips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont get on with rope-style whip, so... crop and tentacle imaginarium compromise


	13. Moaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> functional moaning


	14. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt I decided to try and design a new sex toy and not edit my sketchbook at all and see what happens  
> and this is that  
> good luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think ive got some good points here and i may return to this for fun but for the purposes of kinktober thats a day


End file.
